Clash Of Two Worlds: Dragon Ball Z vs. Bleach
Clash Of The Two Worlds: Dragon Ball Z vs. Bleach is a crossover of Dragon Ball and Bleach universe, where characters fight. The actual fan-fiction takes place in Ichigo Kurosaki's mind, where, he, fighting Tensa Zangetsu, gets the final form of Getsuga Tensho. After that, Tensa Zangetsu makes Ichigo under an illusion being in Dragon Ball universe, where he is battling Goku. Story "Good, Ichigo, you realized, to get the final Getsuga Tensho you must accept my blade." Ichigo was penetrated by Bankai form of his Zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu. "You will now know how to use the final Getsuga Tensho, but remember, you'll loose your Shinigami powers then." "My... Shinigami... powers?" "Yes, Ichigo. Now, prepare for the final test." "Final Test?" Everything started shining around Ichigo. Then, after the shining stops, Ichigo sees a land where he never was. "Where the hell... am I?" After exploring a little, he realized he was in some kind of forest. Everything here seemed different, so different. Suddenly, he hears something flying over his head. He looked to the sky but he didn't see anything, whatever it was, it was really, really fast. He felt incredible, his power was raised to the level where he could easily beat Aizen, but, how does he get out of here? He was curious, let's see, why doesn't he follow that flying thing he saw. He decided to do it and he started flying. As he got close, he realized that what he was tracking was someone with really high Spiritual Power. After some time, he spotted a muscular human being, and started flying next to him. The one who he followed saw him. "Em, do we know each other?" Ichigo smirked. "I don't think so. It's really funny you can see me either. Are you a Shinigami?" Goku was surprised by this question. "A, Shinigami (Death God)? Are you a Shinigami? And why'd I not see you?" "Most commonly only spiritual beings can see us, and yes I'm a Shinigami, but a human too..." Ichigo was confused, what does he need to do in this world. "Well, I can't sense any Spiritual Power from you, you can fly though... Hm... And, you haven't came here to kill me? I died several times, there's no need for this, you know. "You... died? No, I'm not here to kill you, that's not what they are doing." Ichigo suddenly realized that he is giving info to a human. "But, how can you be alive if you died. And yes, I don't think that it is ok for me to tell you things about my world." "Dragon Balls. Collect seven of them, and make a wish! I was resurrected that way! Also, you said your world?" Goku explains Ichigo information about his world when Ichigo realized that he is currently in another dimension, or in an illusion? Then he explains how things are in his world, but Goku does so by reading his mind. "Well, if you ask me, I thing that Tensa Zangetsu thinks you need to fight me. I don't know, maybe to learn to control your new powers, who knows? Anyway, I'd like to fight you. So?" Ichigo looked to the sun. "I don't know what shall I do, but fighting you would come as a good practice to me, I guess you are right, I need to master these new powers." Goku thinked. Then he landed on a hill, he was going to have a battle he fought before. He'll be fighting a Shinigami. "I don't believe that you could beat me. I can destroy planets with a punch..." "Don't push your luck, I could destroy this planet whenever I want." Ichigo was thinking, could this Saiyan give a good challenge to him. Well, only one way to find out! Goku and Ichigo choose to start the fight in a near rocky hill. "Ichigo, I'm not going to go easy on you!" Goku said, doing exercises. Ichigo was irritated by Goku's exercises. "Neither am I..." A minute after, Goku charged at Ichigo, trying to punch him, but Ichigo blocked it with his Bankai, which was now connected to his right hand. Goku was surprised. His punch would surely break any kind of known sword, but Ichigo's Zankaputo didn't break, so Goku decided to give it a little push. "Haaah!" Goku released a one handed energy beam from his hand, trying to put as much pressure on Tensa Zangetsu as he could. Ichigo, for Goku's surprise, disappeared. "Dah, where are you?" Goku was looking around him, but he couldn't sense Ichigo. "It's called Flash Step, or Shunpo..." Ichigo started randomly appearing and disappearing around Goku, trying to confuse him. "Hmm... that's right!" Goku predicted Ichigo's next movement and kicked him high into the air. Ichigo was surprised by this. Goku's kick sure hurt him, but he managed to control himself from falling. A mid-air combat started, where Goku and Ichigo clashed many times, each time changing the landscape around them by simple clash. Since Ichigo was using a sword, he had an advantage. Goku, as he saw, could be cut by sword, so he needed to evade it, which made him hard to get close to Ichigo. Using the advantage, Ichigo managed to cut Goku's arm, and now was aiming to cut him in half. "...What?" Ichigo was freaked out as his sword was caught by Goku, which hair turned yellow. Suddenly, a giant shock wave from the remaining energy of the attack destroyed the landscape behind him, but Goku was still holding the Bankai. "Surprised, this is a Super Saiyan." Ichigo took his sword back. "I underestimated you..." Goku smirked and put his hands behind him, charging energy between his palms. "Get ready! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaa!" The energy wave was released at Ichigo. Ichigo was taken back by the force of the attack, it sure did damage. He crushed in the near mountain. "Gh... Time to get serious..." Ichigo disappeared and appeared in front of Goku. He tried to cut him several times but Goku dodged. "Heh, I'll surprise him now!" Ichigo rushed with all force to Goku. "Didn't you learn something? Ka-me-ha-me-haa!" Goku fired a Kamehameha which was aiming at Ichigo head on. Goku didn't see that Ichigo disappeared, and thought he was obliterated. He made a mistake, and had his other arm cut. "Hhhh.... you are strong, but I'll finish this soon!" Goku transformed to Super Saiyan 2. Ichigo, with his new appearance, didn't even seem surprised. "Pheh, another transformation?" He rushed and tried to cut his chest with enormous speed but Goku blocked his sword with his hand. "Heh..." Goku and Ichigo clashed many times, but Ichigo was seemingly loosing. "Heh, I haven't even used Getsuga Tensho, he'll see..." Ichigo looked at his target. "He isn't even using his full power... He could keep up with me in that Super Saiyan form at this state without using Getsuga... and that Kamehame..." "How do you like it, let me show you another transformation, my last! You are hopeless even now..." Goku started powering up. With an earthquake, he transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "Another transformation? His last one? Is he really stronger than me? I'll show him..." Ichigo smirked and rushed to Ichigo with his Tensa Zangetsu, trying to pierce him. Goku, not even thinking about the attack, just stayed in place. Ichigo finally hit Goku, but his body wasn't even touched, even while his Bankai was still trying to pierce his body. "Do you now see the difference in our powers?" Goku said, without cracking a smirk. Ichigo didn't step back, he just smirked. "Getsuga...! Tensho!!" His Bankai suddenly started emitting dark energy from it, boosting It's power several times. Goku was struck back by Getsuga Tensho's power, and was blasted by Ichigo's spiritual energy. He crashed into ground. "Gah... what was that?" "Getsuga... Tensho..." Ichigo smirked. "I don't see that difference, Goku..." Goku's outfit was scraped at the point where he was blasted. "I didn't expect that, you really are strong..." Goku said, raising higher than Ichigo. "But let's try to clash our two attacks!" He started charging his Kamehameha. Ichigo was charging his Reiatsu around Tensa Zangetsu. "Ph... why are you making such dumb ideas. You act like a child..." Kamehameha was sent at Ichigo head on... "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swinged with his sword, firing a blast of power at Goku's Kamehameha. Two attacks crashed, but Goku's was winning. "That won't stop my Kamehameha!" Goku added more energy to his attack, overpowering Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo was acting cool. "...Hpmf..." Ichigo fired several Getsuga Tensho at Goku's Kamehameha in order to stop it (and create a massive explosion). Goku smiled. "You really are strong, heh..." He clashed with Ichigo using his hand with Ki shield around it to block attacks of sword. It was Goku who was winning, but Ichigo threw Getsuga Tensho at Goku at random times, surprising him and taking the advantage of situation. Goku eventually started using an energy sword which would clash with Ichigo's Zanpakuto as well as rip Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. ---- Far from the battlefield, everyone would feel Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power. But something was unusual. Goku doesn't transform into his final form often. He only keeps it for his strongest enemies. Still, there was no energy of someone who could be fighting him. Something was wrong, and the rest of Z-Fighters were curious. Vegeta and Piccolo were the first ones to fly to Goku, with Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma and Chi-Chi as the following ones. Vegeta arrived first, and was surprised by what he saw. Someone in black robes fighting Goku is really unusual. Still, the person fighting Goku wasn't releasing sings of energy, he was simply clashing with Goku at random times. "Who is this guy." Goku and Ichigo didn't sense them, and were in the middle of the fight. Ichigo was seemingly loosing. "Why do I have to fight him? Do I need to beat him? But I will loose to this guy unless I use..." Ichigo fired an Enhanced Getsuga Tensho at Goku, a somewhat stronger variation, which Goku was hit by. This one surely hurt, but it was nothing special. Goku charged Kaio-Ken, putting pain on his body, but easily blasting Ichigo to the sky. Ichigo was still able to battle, so he rushed to Goku using the gravity to gain speed. He used Getsuga Tensho, but this time not blasting it at Goku, but keeping it on his sword, to break Goku's energy sword and crush him to the ground. For Ichigo's surprise, Goku was still standing, he was affected by this attack, but he could still fight. "Could it be... that this is only an illusion? Does this mean that I'll not loose my powers if I use..." Ichigo looked around him, everything seemed different from his world, this is surely an illusion, he was ready to try out his final attack. Suddenly, he was kneed by Goku, and several times pummeled in the air. He somehow managed to get out of the barrage of the punches and kicks, and distancing himself. "It's over Goku, I decided to use my strongest attack..." Goku smirked. "Strike me with all you've got!" Suddenly, Ichigo started releasing a huge mass of blue energy with black lines around him. He suddenly released that energy in a shockwave, making Krillin, Tien and weaker fighters to hardly stay on ground, while Chi-Chi and Bulma were blown off. "What's... this energy?" Goku distanced himself. As the energy cleared, Ichigo stood there, totally changed. His hair was black, and he was all in bandages. His hair covered his eyes. "Distancing yourself is meaningful only when you are fighting an enemy of strenght which is same as yours. In this form, it is not the case..." Ichigo places his handrd pointing at Goku and makes a sword out of dark energy which is surrounding. "Mugetsu..." He released a wave of black energy at Goku. Goku was just about to be hit by the blast when Goku disappeared and the blast misses plitting a mountain . Goku appeared above Ichigo and transforms into his strongest form a super saiyan 4, as Ichigo raised his hand toward Goku, Goku appears in front of Ichigo and hits him with a strong downward right hand breaking Ichigo's jaw and sending him flying towards the ground. As Ichigo starts to open his eyes to see Goku appear on the ground with a red ball of energy. Goku fires his kamehameha 10x and just before being hit head first with the blast Ichigo hears a voice. "Well done, Ichigo..." Tensa Zangetsu appeared in front of Ichigo. He was suddenly again in his Inner World. "So, that was an illusion?" "It was an another universe. I sent you there for your final test." Ichigo was speechless, how could Tensa Zangetsu have the power like that? It didn't matter, he mastered his powers but now he knows there are people with more power then he has ever seen before. "But, how did I not loose my powers?" Tensa Zangetsu looked to the side. "You didn't finish using Mugetsu, you didn't loose your powers." Ichigo looked at Tensa Zangetsu. "Thank you, Tensa... Zangetsu" The end. Trivia *Even though it seems that Ichigo most of the time had an upper hand in the fight, he actually would be beaten by Goku if fighting in real standards. Category:What If...